This is a Public Service Announcement
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Hanya butuh internet dan berita untuk kegiatan pagi (sekaligus kehidupan) para personifikasi tak bisa tenang lagi,
1. Leaked

Author: laptop rusak, maaf buat nunggu cerita lain. Tapi ini cuma one shot, kalo laptop udah bener dan cerita lain selesai ini bakalan dilanjutin. Yah ini buat one shot aja dulu hahaha

Ide ini di kepala muncul seminggu yang lalu. Bahkan saya nulisnya aja di google docs coba!

Yah tanpa basa basi…

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: nama manusia dan negara dipakai**

* * *

**Alfred F Jones the US OF A! (AFJonesUSA)  
**Yooo world! Salam kenal, namaku United States of America, panggil America atau Alfred juga boleh

**Alfred F Jones the US OF A! (AFJonesUSA)  
**Btw akan tampil live di Colbert Report nanti Sabtu minggu ini, don't miss it guys!

**Arthur Kirkland (GreatBritainNP)  
**Bagi kalian yang tidak percaya bahwa aku personifikasi England, silakan datang ke Buckingham Palace pada pukul 9 lusa.

**Arthur Kirkland (GreatBritainNP)  
**All of you will get royal treatment if you show up

Alfred F. Jones atau personifikasi Amerika Serikat menatap layar ponselnya dengan lekat. Di layar terpampang kiriman cuitan Twitter dari dirinya dan juga England. Jujur saja, ia sendiri masih memproses apa yang dilakukan. Ia tidak percaya mau saja mengiyakan ide dari PBB sekaligus sang bos untuk _go public_. Ia hempaskan bokong ke sofa di ruang kepresidenan dan mulai memutar balik ingatan. Sebelum rahasia personifikasi negara menjadi publik seperti sekarang, kemarin dulu pagi tidak ada yang janggal. Semuanya normal seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja, pikir America. Orang-orang yang membocorkan keberadaan mereka akan dicari walaupun bersembunyi sampai ke ujung dunia, kedua mata America menatap langit yang mulai gelap lewat jendela di belakang tempat duduk presiden.

Setelah menatap kosong langit, kedua mata birunya lalu pindah kembali ke layar ponsel. Ia membuka situs Youtube, berita tentang personifikasi negara masih menjadi topik terpanas sama seperti di Twitter.

…

**38 Jam yang lalu, 08.00 AM  
Hari x tanggal xx bulan xx tahun 20xx, New York, Amerika Serikat**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan potongan pendek dengan belah bagian depan dan terdapat rambut mencuat tak mau mengikuti arah helai lainnya sedang sibuk membaca kertas yang dibundel menjadi satu dalam dokumen cukup tebal. Ia membaca di atas meja terbuat dari kayu mahoni asli, ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan yang tinggi. Namun ekspresi serius ini tak lama karena si pemuda memilih berkedip berkali-kali, selanjutnya melepas kacamata yang bertengger di muka. Ekspresi serius ini pun luntur tergantikan muka mengantuk.

Beberapa kali ia memanggut-manggut untuk memperjelas bahwa si pemuda kelelahan dan butuh tidur.

"Oke, aku butuh kopi" ia berdiri dari posisi duduk meninggalkan meja dengan tumpukan dokumen. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan kerja, ia melakukan peregangan. Membaca laporan sekaligus menandatangani dalam posisi duduk hampir seharian membuat otot sekaligus tulang jadi kaku.

Terdengar suara 'kretuk' saat menarik kedua tangan ke atas.

Membuka pintu, ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Beruntung ia sedang tinggal di New York, jika berada di rumah bagian selatan, posisi dapur dan ruang kerja tak berdekatan. Pilihan untuk membeli_ flat _dua lantai memang tak salah.

"Kopi… kopi…" ia bergumam pelan seperti zombie.

Sampai di dapur, dengan sigap pemuda pirang yang benar-benar butuh kopi ini mencari biji berwarna kehitaman dengan harum khas di kabinet dapur. Setelah didapatkan, dengan cepat pula ia ambil _ food processor _untuk menghaluskan biji kopi dan selanjutnya ia proses dalam mesin pembuat kopi. Sekarang, ia hanya butuh menunggu proses dari bubuk menjadi air kehitaman.

Pemuda satu ini memilih untuk duduk di meja makan dengan dua kursi. Ia hempaskan kepala di meja hingga terdengar bunyi nyaring karena memang rasa kantuk sudah tak tertahankan.

Harum kopi mulai menyeruak memenuhi ruangan dapur. Ia mendongak dari posisi telungkup di meja, sebuah senyuman lebar ala bintang Hollywood muncul di muka melihat mesin kopi telah sukses melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia bergidik senang dan mulutnya menyenandungkan dengan pelan sebuah lirik lagu yang jika didengar lebih jelas seperti lagu kebangsaan Amerika Serikat, The Star Spangled Banner sambil mencari mug untuk meminum kopi. Ya, ia minum kopi tanpa gula karena merasa khasiat untuk menghilangkan kantuk berkurang jika diberi pemanis.

Baru saja si pemuda mau menikmati kopi panas mengepul, sebuah _ ringtone _dengan lagu dikenal baik (yang sebenarnya lagu ia senandungkan tadi) terdengar nyaring. Telepon genggamnya ada di ruang depan, sedang ia isi baterainya sehingga bisa terdengar jelas sampai ke dapur.

Ia buru-buru mengambil _ smartphone _di meja kecil dekat televisi flat. Sambil menengguk cairan kafein (ia menjulurkan lidah, kopinya masih panas! Pikir si pemuda), ia lihat identitas si penelepon lewat layar telepon genggam. Ia mendapati direktor CIA menggunakan jalur teraman yang terenkripsi setingkat Pentagon. Langsung saja wajah tenang si pemuda mulai kehilangan warna, perasaan khawatir tinggi mulai menyeruak di kepala.

"Alfred F. Jones di sini, ada keperluan apa?" Ia tanpa basa-basi langsung mempertanyakan tujuan orang dengan salah satu jabatan tinggi di Amerika Serikat cukup keluar dari karakter si pemuda karena biasanya ia akan menjawab dengan nada seperti bocah SMA. Melihat pengamanan untuk menelepon cukup tinggi, ini sih sudah masuknya gawat (setingkat kejadian Krisis Misil Kuba dulu sekali, ia dan mantan musuhnya Uni Soviet -Russia- ia koreksi dirinya sendiri hampir membuat perang nuklir pecah). Jadi, ia lupakan gaya khasnya dan memilih untuk serius.

"Apa kau sudah melihat televisi, America?" Yah, benar dugaannya, sudah bukan gawat lagi. Pasti ada kejadian berbahaya kalau sampai laki-laki paruh baya yang menelepon memanggil nama aslinya.

"Belum, lagipula ini masih… jam 10 pagi? Aku sudah tidak tidur 2 hari terakhir jadi langsung saja, ada masalah apa?" Walaupun America lebih memilih untuk meminta direktor CIA menjelaskan secara langsung apa keadaan gawat yang dimaksud, tangan satunya meletakkan kopi dan mengambil remote televisi karena perkataan sang direktor.

Bersamaan menyalanya layar televisi, direktor yang terdiam dengan wajah tak nyaman (kalau ia memilih menelepon dengan _ video call _kita bisa melihat laki-laki paruh baya sedang menelan ludah) mulai membuka mulut memberikan informasi penting.

Bersamaan dengan suara penjelasan dari sang direktor serta kedua mata menatap layar televisi, America memilih menjatuhkan telepon genggam di tangan kanannya.

Mulut Amerika menganga, tapi dengan cepat ia hilangkan perasaan kagetnya untuk mengambil telepon genggam di lantai.

"Jangan keluar America. Kami akan menjemput dengan Marine One lewat atap, oke? ETA 20 menit."

Tangan kiri yang sekarang bebas tak memegang apapun mulai mengelus bagian dahi, rasa pening sudah menyeruak di kepala pemuda rambut pirang, "buat 10 menit. _ Because shitstorm will happen. _" Telepon langsung ditutup.

Ia menghempaskan badan di sofa, menarik nafas, pertama kali yang ia lakukan ialah dengan cepat mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela. Kemudian berkemas mengambil dokumen negara di kantor. Ia tak peduli dengan mengemasi pakaian, hanya _bomber jacket _warna cokelat peninggalan perang besar dahulu yang ia pilih untuk melengkapi_ t-shirt _putih dengan celana jeans di badan.

"_ According to document leak at WikiLeaks, there's have been confirmed certain immortal individuals each nation has. Those individuals are pretty much represent each nations on earth. They're can be called as National Personification…" _Pembaca berita dengan suara tanpa emosi untuk kesan profesional masih memembawakan informasi untuk dibagikan, tapi America sudah tak peduli dan memilih sibuk bersiap-siap untuk dievakuasi dengan helikopter bernama Marine One.

Dan benar tentang 'kekacauan akan terjadi' karena setelah America membawa tas kerja dari kulit warna hitam di tangan kanan dimana ia akan keluar dari ruang kerja, melihat lewat jendela ia dapati di depan rumahnya mulai banyak gerombolan penduduk berkumpul. Sepertinya lokasi ia tinggal juga dibocorkan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab. Melihat jam, hanya tinggal beberapa menit penjemput datang. Ia menghela nafas dan berlari ke lantai dua rumahnya untuk selanjutnya lewat jendela lantai dua memanjat ke bagian atap.

Benar saja, saat ia sampai, sebuah helikopter ukuran besar dengan warna hijau lumut memilih melayang di atas atapnya. Kemudian sebuah tangga tali dijatuhkan, tanpa basa-basi pemuda berbaju putih dengan celana jeans memanjat dengan sigap. Lalu helikopter yang membawanya meninggalkan area rumahnya yang mulai dikerumuni warga.

Bersamaan dengan perginya helikopter, beberapa mobil polisi dan mobil warna hitam mendekati untuk membubarkan massa yang penasaran akan personifikasi negara mereka.

America dilain pihak di dalam helikopter teraman di dunia mulai membaca berita lewat internet. Ia sangat yakin, personifikasi negara lain pasti sedang dibuat pusing dengan kenyataan bahwa keberadaan mereka bocor. Germany pasti bersiap-siap untuk mengadakan pertemuan tingkat atas secara mendadak.

Selain itu, sepertinya akan ada perburuan masal. Sudah lama ia tidak turun tangan dalam hal pertahanan, siapa yang berani menantang mereka? Dasar makhluk mortal yang ingin cari mati.

Alfred hanya terbahak-bahak sendiri dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak peduli beberapa mata tertuju pada dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu orang berjas hitam paling dekat dengannya berbisik. "Sir, kita akan langsung ke Gedung Putih" orang dengan jas hitam di dalam helikopter langsung menginformasikan tempat yang akan dituju, America hanya mengangguk. Telepon genggam di tangan ia tatap, ia pilih sebuah nomor.

"Tetapkan enkripsi setingkat Pentagon dengan kode Zero Four Zero Seven Bravo Alpha Lima Delta Echo Alpha Golf Lima Echo under the name United States of America."

Ia menunggu agar orang yang ditelepon mengangkat. Saat diangkat terdengar omelan dengan kata kasar berbahasa Inggris dari lawan bicara.

"Yo Iggy! Bagaimana di Inggris? Kuharap kau sudah tahu ya, tapi karena kau itu tua jadi kumaklumi kalau belum tahu beritanya" cengiran khas dari pemuda pirang dan suara ceria membuat kesan santai muncul walaupun sedikit. Pilot di depan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"SIAPA YANG TUA, GIT! TENTU AKU SUDAH TAHU, OKE!?" Helaan nafas, "tak bisa ku percaya… ini kelakuan orangmu, America?"

"Hei! Hanya karena aku suka buat 'keributan' tidak semuanya karena aku oke? Kutebak CIA mulai mengerjakan PR dan mungkin aku harus membantu juga… huff! Mungkin saja bocornya dari MI6, kan tak ada yang tahu"

"KAU! Oh ya, Germany meminta pertemuan di Jenewa karena paling aman 8 jam dari sekarang kau menelepon"

"Yah aku tahu…"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Kenapa malah meneleponku duluan, America? Seharusnya kau pedulikan dulu saudaramu di bagian Utara rumahmu"

"Eh, siapa?"

"DIA CANADA, AMERICA!"

America memilih menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga, ia tidak mau pendengarannya rusak karena teriakan orang Inggris lawan bicaranya.

"Oh ya aku lupa soal Canadia. Lagipula aku lebih asyik meneleponmu, asyik mengganggu dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah tua"

"Bloody wanker!"

America tertawa, tapi keduanya memilih diam sebentar.

"Baiklah, kututup dulu. Aku cuma minta cari dari MI6, perkiraanku kebocoran ini bukan cuma dari satu negara. Aku juga mau 'berburu' dahulu, England"

"... Bukan cuma satu negara, huh? Masukan yang berguna untuk dibawa di pertemuan nanti. Akan kucari juga di beberapa instansi intelijenku. Stay safe, America"

"Yeah, sure."

Selamat tinggal kehidupan normal tak diketahui manusia, pikir America kecut.

* * *

Author: sebenernya pengen lebih panjang. Tapi yah, cuma percobaan aja dulu. Nanti diperpanjang cuma gak tau kapan. Yah, terima kasih buat yang baca. Adios!


	2. News

**Author: **Sumpah, ini sebenernya nggak niat. Makanya masih dianggap completed. Tau deh ini niat dilanjutinnya kapan. Suka aja biar ditambah satu lagi. Soalnya di draft emang sampai di pandangan ahli (peneiliti) gitu haha

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: Berita palsu *ditendang***

* * *

**WASHINGTON POST**

**Alfred F. Jones, Personifikasi Negara Amerika Serikat Dijemput Marine One Lewat Atap Rumah di New York**

Laki-laki rambut pirang dengan jaket bomber warna cokelat terfoto menaiki tangga tali saat Marine One terbang di atas atap _ flat _tingkat dua di Brooklyn, New York. Rumah tersebut telah dikonfirmasi dimiliki Alfred F. Jones selama 20 tahun terakhir.

Menurut penuturan tetangga, Jones jarang berada di rumahnya. Tinggal hanya seminggu, paling lama sebulan dan setelah itu berbulan-bulan lamanya tak ada di kediamannya.

Berikut wawancara ekslusif tentang Alfred F. Jones di mata salah satu tetangga.

[**Video**

Pewawancara: Saya, Alicia Bernford memberitakan dari kediaman Alfred F. Jones. Di samping saya telah ada seorang laki-laki yang akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan

Pewawancara: Selamat siang, saya Alicia Bernford dari Washington Post, dengan siapa?

Laki-laki: Namaku Daniel Atkins, mahasiswa omong-omong

Pewawancara: Ah, baiklah Mr. Atkins. Bisa jelaskan bagaimana perasaan anda menjadi tetangga personifikasi?

Atkins: Sepengetahuanku… Mr. Jones jarang di rumah. Dia sibuk, terus juga dia baru pindah ke sini tiga tahun yang lalu. Orangnya baik dan dia mengirim keluarga kami sebotol madu yang dia bilang didapat dari daerah North Carolina saat berkenalan sebagai tetangga baru. Madunya kualitas bagus pula!

Pewawancara: Terdengar orang yang menyenangkan, anda tadi bilang Mr. Jones jarang di rumah? Seberapa lama Mr. Jones ada di rumah?

Atkins: Dia benar-benar jarang. Pulang malam, tinggal hanya seminggu paling lama cuma sebulan, terus sisa bulan selama setahun dia pergi entah ke mana. Rumahnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Biasanya dibersihkan oleh pembersih rumah panggilan malah

Pewawancara: Bagaimana kesan anda saat berinteraksi dengan Mr. Jones?

Atkins: Dia… normal, gaya bicara, aksen dan perawakannya seperti orang Amerika kebanyakan. Seperti aku, kau dan teman-temanku di kuliah. Aku bahkan gak akan sadar kalau dia bukan manusia "normal" kalau tidak ada berita mengejutkan seperti ini! (Atkins tertawa ringan)

Pewawancara: Mungkin ada suatu hal janggal dari seorang Alfred F. Jones yang membuat anda curiga?

Atkins: Hmm… seingatku semuanya normal. Uhh… oh! Yah, tidak sampai curiga sih, tapi lebih tepatnya membuatku garuk-garuk kepala. Kudengar tetangga keluarga Bruce ada yang jendelanya rusak karena Mr. Jones melompat masuk saat Natal beberapa tahun yang lalu saat tengah malam memakai kostum Santa (tertawa). Keesokan harinya, jendela keluarga Bruce langsung diganti dari pemerintah pusat begitu saja. Bahkan kata mereka sampai dikirim surat permintaan maaf dari Presiden sendiri (tertawa geli).

Pewawancara: Ah begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya, Mr. Atkins. Saya, Alicia Bernford melaporkan dari New York, Amerika Serikat]

…

**BBC NEWS**

**Personifikasi Negara UK Terdiri Atas Empat Bersaudara, England Dipilih Sebagai Perwakilan UK**

**…**

**BUZZFEED**

**Foto Para Personifikasi Memakai Seragam Tentara Mereka. Semua Personifikasi Terdaftar di Seluruh Angkatan Bersenjata Negara Bahkan Sebelum Nenek Kita Lahir**

Men in uniform, right everyone?

Alfred F. Jones dengan seragam Eisenhower klasik.

**[Gambar]**

Melihat betapa pasnya seragam Eisenhower, muka charming dan rambut pirang mengingatkan kita akan tokoh komik Amerika yang sangat patriotik. Benar-benar mirip Captain America, mungkin saja Steve Rogers berdasarkan the good ol' US of A!

**[Gambar 2]**

Germany Memakai Seragam WW2 African War front. NAZI memang buruk, tapi mata kita di Buzzfeed tak bisa lepas dari kaki Mr. Ludwig memakai celana pendek.

**[Gambar]**

Memang tak bisa dipungkiri jika seragam NAZI Jerman berdesain bagus karena pendesainnya juga sekelas Hugo Boss.

**[Gambar 2]**

Read more... 

…

**ALJAZEERA**

**Personifikasi Negara China Dikonfirmasi Berumur Lebih dari 4000 Tahun**

…

**DER SPIEGEL INTERNATIONAL**

**PERSONIFIKASI NEGARA JERMAN TERDIRI ATAS DUA ORANG, PERSONIFIKASI JERMAN TIMUR MASIH ADA  
**

…

"Oke, sudah cukup baca beritanya."

America memasukkan telepon genggam di tangan ke jaket bomber yang sekarang ia pilih untuk dipakai. Kedua mata _ cerulean _ miliknya mendapati kalau ia sudah sampai ke tujuannya yaitu Gedung Putih. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Oh ya, di depan gerbang Gedung Putih yang sekarang sengaja ditutup sudah dijaga ketat oleh aparat keamanan. Selain itu juga bukan hanya polisi dan sejenisnya yang menutupi, banyak warga dengan berbagai macam tujuan berkumpul memenuhi jalan utama depan gedung tempat tinggal presiden Amerika Serikat. Sudut mata America menangkap adanya beberapa poster hingga papan tulisan. Tentu saja kesempatan bahwa negara mereka juga 'terwakilkan' oleh sesama 'manusia' dipakai untuk menyalurkan aspirasi.

America tak menghiraukan lautan manusia di balik pagar tinggi. Ia dan rombongan _ Secret Services _yang ditugaskan untuk mendampingi langsung mengapit America sehingga perawakan si pemuda hampir tertutup oleh gerombolan manusia dengan jas hitam rapi. Jalan mereka tak ada kesan santai, hanya langkah kaki seirama dengan terburu-buru agar 'paket' sampai ke dalam tujuan.

America sejujurnya merasa tak nyaman dengan pengamanan tinggi seperti sekarang. Ia tidak mudah mati, ia punya pengalaman militer bahkan di atas agen-agen yang menempel dekatnya dalam sebuah formasi. Tapi ia memang diharuskan begini karena semuanya jadi kacau. Ya, dulu karena masalah Civil War, dibuatkan sebuah protokol khusus untuknya jika suatu saat rahasia tentang identitas dirinya lepas ke publik, mau tak mau harus diperketat sama dengan setingkat presiden.

Formasi kecil yang berjalan dari halaman Gedung Putih berhenti, dua orang di depan menggeser untuk membuat ruang agar America bisa masuk. Setelah America berhasil masuk, sekali lagi beberapa agen Secret Service mendampingi pemuda rambut pirang yang sedang frustasi.

Oh, Direktor CIA bahkan sudah berdiri dengan tegap menyambut.

"Siapa saja yang ada?" America menghilangkan topeng kekanakannya, hanya wajah serius terpampang jelas.

"Secretary of Defense, Presiden dan wakil, seluruh jajaran White House bahkan dari Pentagon juga. Tapi belum semuanya kita libatkan, mungkin FBI akan dikerahkan" kedua laki-laki dengan perawakan berbeda berdiskusi sambil berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan libatkan luar dahulu, aku ingin melakukan kejutan."

Laki-laki paruh baya berhenti sebentar, ia bingung.

"Maaf, Pak?"

America hanya mengangkat kedua bahu, "aku mau berburu, sudah keterlaluan namanya menyulut api dan menyentuh hal tabu seperti ini, Walters" nama belakang yang terucap keluar dari pemuda di sampingnya membuat Direktor CIA tahu, jangan pernah memancing emosi seseorang yang berpengalaman. Dan, ia sejujurnya merasa takut berada di dekat pemuda di sampingnya sekarang.

"NSA dan CIA siap membantu sepenuhnya."

America menatap Direktor dengan wajah bosan.

"Ada kemungkinan kebocoran asalnya dari dua instansi tersebut, Walters."

Sang direktor ingin membalas, namun diurungkan karena rombongan kecil tersebut sudah sampai di ruangan paling aman di Amerika Serikat. America mendorong pintu, mendapati beberapa pejabat penting sudah duduk manis di depannya.

"_Good day, Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's cut the chase and straight to this fucking shitshow, shall we?" _Senyuman ala Hollywood diperlihatkan, namun tak ada kesan bersahabat pada gerak-gerik pemuda berambut pirang.

…

**Parliament Hill, Ottawa, Canada**

Canada memeluk Kumajirou dengan erat. Ia lebih beruntung sedang berada di gedung pemerintahan miliknya. Tidak seperti America yang harus dijemput dengan helikopter kepresidenan, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa tenang walaupun berkali-kali menghela nafas. Perdana Menteri alias boss menatap dengan penuh belas kasihan. Beberapa menteri dan pejabat pertahanan juga hadir di ruangan tersebut.

"Canada, kami tidak akan melakukan pernyataan kepada media massa kecuali atas kehendakmu."

Canada entah bergumam apa ke beruang putih di pangkuannya karena selanjutnya ia memilih melepas Kumajirou untuk duduk di lantai. Sekarang Kumajirou memilih duduk manis sehingga terlihat seperti boneka, bukan beruang asli.

Canada menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia sudah kehilangan hitungan berapa kali melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

"Aku tahu, eh? Tapi kita jangan memberi bensin ke api, sudah cukup panas di internet dan berita televisi lalu aku tak mau rakyatku merasa resah. Belum ditambah kalau kita tergesa-gesa melakukan pengumuman publik, negara lain akan marah, eh? Baru saja aku menerima email tentang pertemuan mendadak di Jenewa besok. Jadi aku harus berangkat dulu, untuk sekarang kalian lebih baik netral."

Canada menepuk debu tak nampak di jas warna abu-abu yang dijahit pas dengan badan. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kumajirou kembali lagi meminta untuk digendong pemuda yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan tersebut dan ia tentu saja mengiyakan permintaan beruang imut di lantai.

"Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian. Secepatnya aku akan umumkan hasil pertemuan sekaligus pendapat PBB mengenai ini."

Pintu ditutup dengan pelan.

Di koridor ia menarik nafas, lagi. Ia ingin menelepon saudara yang lebih berisik di bagian selatan wilayahnya. Namun berakhir diurungkan karena ia pasti sedang melakukan pertemuan penting sekaligus rahasia dengan pejabat-pejabat di pemerintahan. Diantara mereka, America punya alasan khusus mengenai keamanan karena statusnya (dan kebijakan internasional yang menurut Canada secara pribadi terlalu sembrono) sehingga besar kemungkinan America tak datang secara fisik di pertemuan mendadak, hanya lewat video call.

Mungkin menelepon temannya yaitu Cuba lebih baik? Oh, sepertinya menelepon mantan 'pengasuh' terdengar lebih tepat di keadaan sekarang.

"_Call has been encrypted." _

Mendengar suara perempuan tanpa emosi menenangkan Canada, sedikit.

"_Bonjour _?"

"_Bonjour_, France. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Seperti biasa, mulai ada protes. Semoga saja tidak sampai separah pada waktu "itu" dan bagaimana denganmu, Canada?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Hati-hati saja oke? Banyak orang menyangka dirimu itu America. Sehingga bisa saja manusia menyakitimu"

"Tenang saja, France. Aku bahkan langsung menaiki jet pribadi ke Jenewa tanpa singgah sama sekali. Kau juga harus hati-hati France. Warga negaramu kan lebih ribut daripada milikku"

France tertawa ringan, "yah kau benar, hohoho bahkan ada yang mulai mendekati rumahku di Paris dan penjemputku sudah datang. Sampai bertemu di Jenewa. _Au revoir_!"

"_Oui_, France."

Ia menarik nafas terakhir kalinya karena telah masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang memang dikhususkan untuk mengantar pemuda dan beruang kutubnya ke tempat tujuan.

Di dalam perjalanan, kedua agen yang berada di tempat duduk bagian depan tak angkat bicara. Canada hanya memeluk Kumajirou untuk mendapatkan kehangatan, ia butuh pelukan ini untuk menenangkan batin yang gelisah. Ditambah isi kepalanya mulai menyeruak untuk memikirkan ke depannya. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan mereka? Apakah manusia mau saja menerima dengan tangan terbuka?

Canada hanya menatap jalanan kota Ottawa sambil membiarkan pikiran sibuk dengan asumsi-asumsi yang muncul.

* * *

**Author: Nggak ada pair pula, ya sudahlah… updatenya kapan-kapan hahaha  
Makasih buat yang baca**


	3. Discussion

**Author: **Ketidakniatan dalam pengerjaan berujung terlalu niat... hueee padahal pengennya ngerjain fanfic yang tentang Sweet Devil AU. Kok malah apdet ini

Ya sudahlah, sekalian di versi FFN ini disamain sama versi AO3 biar keliatan rapi. Di versi FFN perasan kayak anak tiri wakakakak

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya seorang**

**Warning: Omongan kasar dan kesok-tahuan Author tentang beberapa lokasi (jadi kalau gak akurat maafkeun)**

* * *

**Di hari yang sama, 02:00 PM  
****Cointrin International Airport, Geneva**

Bandara Internasional Cointrin yang berlokasi di Jenewa sekarang terlihat sibuk dari biasanya. Bahkan beberapa penerbangan dibatalkan untuk mengosongkan landasan pacu. Ini menyebabkan banyak erangan dari orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa penerbangan karena semua penerbangan komersial dibatalkan secara mendadak. Omelan berbagai bahasa terdengar di antara penumpang yang sudah berada di dalam gedung bandara.

Pembatalan semua penerbangan komersial ini memang disengaja, setiap negara yang memang memiliki otoritas untuk mendarat di Bandara Cointrin segera menarik sekaligus membatalkan keberangkatan maupun kedatangan. Alasannya? Akan banyak personifikasi menggunakan pesawat jet cepat akan mendarat di sini dan bertemu di Gedung PBB Jenewa.

Karena ini juga, wartawan pencari berita dari berbagai televisi di seluruh dunia sudah memenuhi di depan bandara. Bukan itu saja, bagian keamanan berupa polisi hingga tentara Swiss (bahkan pihak privat sampai disewa oleh negara) juga menjaga ketat di seluruh bagian bandara. Kendaraan berupa bis sudah dipersiapkan oleh pemerintahan Swiss dan terlihat terparkir tepat pada pintu keluar bandara.

Sebuah jet mendarat dan terlihat di bagian badan dicat warna hitam, merah, dan oranye secara horizontal mungil. Pintu dibuka dan tangga turun langsung diletakkan. Terlihat orang dengan kacamata hitam keluar duluan kemudian disusul pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya disisir ke belakang dan di belakangnya orang berkacamata hitam lagi. Kedua orang kacamata hitam memakai jas yang sama warnanya dengan aksesori mata, sedangkan si rambut pirang justru mengenakan jas cokelat. Di kedua tangan terdapat tas kerja terbuat dari kulit dan koper ukuran sedang.

Sesampainya di landasan pacu, ia langsung diapit lagi oleh anggota keamanan Swiss.

Pemuda rambut klimis yang dikawal ketat berjalan terburu-buru masuk ke gedung. Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, ia langsung mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari kantong jas. Ia terlihat langsung menelepon seseorang.

Tak berselang lama, dua buah jet sampai di landasan pacu bersamaan. Satu jet terdapat bendera Prancis, sedangkan satunya adalah dari Luxemburg. Dari jet Prancis keluar orang berambut pirang sebahu. Berbeda dengan dari Prancis dan Jerman, orang yang paling menonjol sebagai penumpang selain pihak agen pengawal dari pesawat jet Luxemburg ternyata ada tiga orang. Satu perempuan dengan bandana, dua orang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut berbeda. Satu laki-laki berambut jabrik sedangkan lainnya turun dengan gelombang sedikit sekaligus menutupi bagian kanan mata.

Keempat orang tersebut saling mendekat untuk mengobrol.

"Oh, France! Tumben datang duluan, mana Monaco?" Perempuan dengan bandana membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berempat.

"Aku terpaksa meninggalkan _mademoiselle _Monaco karena diriku berada di ujung tanduk. Kau tahu kan Belgium, pendudukku suka sekali namanya demo..." pemuda dengan rambut sebahu hanya bisa nyengir terpaksa, ada kesan bersalah ditunjukkan.

"Ugh, _Ja_... aku masih ingat sampai ada mogok masal di Paris." Si rambut menutupi mata bagian kanan meringis mendengar penjelasan si rambut sebahu.

Sedangkan orang terakhir alias rambut jabrik hanya memilih diam dan menyalakan pipa rokok.

Keempatnya melihat ke arah pemuda yang datang duluan dan memilih mendekat.

"Dan tentu saja Germany datang duluan..." Orang dengan rambut sebahu yang diketahui sebagai personifikasi negara Prancis hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Germany atau pemuda rambut klimis menutup telepon dan menatap sumber suara, "tentu saja France, aku yang tanggap duluan dengan... kecelakaan ini. Menunggu America tidak mungkin, England malah sibuk dengan keluarga kerajaannya. Sepertinya dia punya rencana sendiri. Tapi tadi dia bilang akan datang sekaligus memberi beberapa masukan"

Laki-laki dengan pipa yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya buka suara, "siapa saja yang konfirmasi akan datang?"

"G8 minus America, kalian Benelux, pastinya Eropa kecuali yang memiliki penduduk kurang stabil. Beberapa negara Asia terutama yang menjadi '_leading nations_'. Lalu beberapa negara Oceania, dan beberapa negara benua Amerika... begitu seingatku, Netherlands"

Orang dengan mata kanan ditutupi rambut hanya memilih tertawa terpaksa, "ini bakalan jadi pertemuan paling lengkap sekaligus ramai semenjak didirikannya United Nations, sayang bukan dengan alasan positif kita semua berkumpul, ya?"

Germany menarik nafas dan memijit keningnya, "sayangnya begitu, Luxemburg."

Saat kelima personifikasi negara sedang berbincang, datang juga gerombolan negara. Kali ini lebih banyak walaupun semuanya berasal dari Eropa karena masih satu wilayah benua dengan Swiss.

"Hei kalian~" bahasa Inggris dengan aksen khas Italia membuat kelima orang langsung memutar badan untuk melihat pendatang baru.

"Hai Italy!" Sapa Belgium dan France dengan antusias.

"Hei"

"Hallo"

Di belakang orang yang dipanggil Italy, ada beberapa orang dengan ciri kulit berbeda.

"Baiklah, daripada kalian menunggu, lebih baik duluan ke hotel yang sudah dipilih Switzerland. Biar aku saja yang menunggu negara lain di sini." Ucap Germany menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

Gerombolan terdiri atas personifikasi setuju, mereka berbarengan meninggalkan Germany sendiri bersama pihak keamanan dan pengawal dari wilayahnya.

Kelompok tersebut terlihat berbicara dengan berbagai macam topik mulai dari masalah berat hingga ringan sambil beriringan keluar bandara. Germany mengecek jam di tangan, ia hanya tinggal menunggu negara Eropa utara dan timur ditambah England. Terutama England karena ia merupakan negara penting dalam hal pencarian informasi. Untuk negara yang lebih jauh sepertinya akan datang lebih lama bahkan mendekati waktu pertemuan dimulai.

Germany hanya menatap kosong para wartawan di pintu keluar. Terlihat cahaya dari kamera memotret gerombolan personifikasi-personifikasi yang masuk ke dalam bis.

...

**Sementara itu di Buckingham Palace**

Empat orang dengan berbeda tinggi namun memiliki kesamaan ciri khas unik berupa alis tebal sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru setelah keluar dari Roll Royce warna hitam yang terparkir di lapangan depan istana tempat tinggal kerajaan Inggris. Keempatnya memakai pakaian yangs ama rapinya, jas dan vest hanya berbeda dalam warna. Wajah mereka juga menunjukkan kecemasan yang tinggi.

Di dalam istana, keempatnya telah ditunggu beberapa anggota kerajaan inti Inggris dan Perdana Menteri.

"_You Majesty, Royal Highness, and The Right Honourable. _Maafkan aku membuat kelian sibuk" salah satu orang dengan rambut pendek lurus pirang dengan aksen Inggris kental menyapa seluruh anggota kerajaan.

"England, tidak usah meminta maaf dan tidak perlu formal begitu. Permasalah mengenai dirimu lebih penting. Apalagi kau harus pergi ke pertemuan di Jenewa secepatnya, bukan?" Ratu Inggris alias Elizabeth II hanya tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian.

"Yah, _wee _England memang begitu Yang Mulia. Padahal dia seharusnya menyerahkan permasalah internal pada kami, biarkan dia dengan tenang bertemu para negara berisik di Jenewa" aksen dia berbeda, sebuah aksen Skotlandia kental.

England hanya bisa manyun mendengar perkataan salah satu saudaranya.

"Diam, Scotland. Kau sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk minum whiskey ditemani kucingmu di rumah, bukan? Kalau saja Northern Ireland tidak memaksamu untuk datang pasti sedang sibuk mabuk-mabukan. Atau jika aku yang mendatangi bisa-bisa aku diusir olehmu"

"Hei!"

"Ah mereka mulai lagi, North..."

"Tapi harus diakui kalau mereka lucu, Wales!"

Sang ratu mengaku kalau mereka berempat ada di satu tempat, kelakuan mereka pasti akan seperti anak kecil dan kalau begini ia seperti kembali ke masa di mana masih muda. Di mana ia membuat keputusan penting terhadap negara-negara persemakmuran.

"_Boys_..."

England langsung membenarkan postur badannya, "_I'm terribly sorry, You Majesty_"

"Maafkan kelakuanku juga"

Ratu Inggris hanya membalas permintaan maaf dengan senyuman, "baiklah, karena pertemuan di Jenewa menurut England dimulai 8 jam lagi. Alangkah baiknya kita bicarakan langkah ke depannya dan keputusan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kita memang sudah tidak begitu signifikan di percaturan dunia dibanding dulu..."

England menarik nafas panjang mendengar perkataan tentang dirinya dan percaturan dunia,

Perdana Menteri Inggris juga ikut angkat bicara, "tapi Yang Mulia, kita masih juga dianggap sebagai panutan karena masih menjadi kerajaan paling berpengaruh dan diperhatian dibandingkan negara berbentuk kerajaan lain. Jadi, keputusan ini akan mempengaruhi kalian serta dunia secara tak langsung. Ditambah kita juga harus bicara dengan orang-orang milik America sebagai sekutu terdekat, bukan?"

"_Yes, __The Right Honourable._" Keempatnya berbicara berbarengan.

Keempat orang yang menjadi personifikasi keseluruhan UK dan keluarga istana berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu pintu dengan ukiran indah berisi ruangan pertemuan sekaligus penjamuan tamu kenegaraan penting yang dikenal sebagai _State Room_.

Ada perbedaan mencolok juga di dalam istana kerajaan Inggris sekarang. Saat rombongan kecil terdiri atas personifikasi UK dan keluarga kerajaan telah masuk ke _State Room_ lalu pintu ditutp rapat. Di depan pintu langsung dijaga ketat oleh anggota MI5, bukan lagi penjaga istana seperti biasanya.

Mereka duduk di sofa dan kursi yang tersedia. Jujur, keempat negara sebenarnya cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka bisa ribut kalau di hari biasa, namun karena keadaan darurat seperti sekarang, keempatnya mengesampingkan gesekan. Seisi ruangan juga tidak ada yang berani angkat suara.

Bunyi yang ada cuma dari penyaji meletakkan nampan berisi poci teh beserta cangkir dan wadah gula.

England berdehem, "jadi... keberadaan kami dibocorkan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab. Ini kebocoran terbesar yang pernah ada setelah sejak lama tidak terjadi. Bahkan kebocoran paling buruk saat masa privateer dan itu pun gampang diredam"

"Ya, tapi kita harus mengerti England... masa telah berubah. Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan pemerintahan saat itu" sang ratu menengguk teh dari cangkir.

"Masa sekarang lebih menyebalkan, dulu kita bisa memakai sihir untuk membuat semua lupa. Ingat saat Boudicca menyerang balik Romawi saat itu kita ketahuan, Scotland?" Wales menatap saudaranya dengan senyuman.

England meringis, waktu itu sebenarnya bisa dibilang hal sensitif baginya. Selain menjadi tanda kejatuhan Britannia kuno juga kelahirannya. Ketiga saudaranya (ditambah Ireland, tapi dia sudah pisah) pada saat itu kurang menyukainya karena 'kelahiran' dia ada campur tangan kerajaan Romawi kuno. Bahkan ia masih ingat dulu pernah dituduh sebagai pembunuh sang Mama.

"Kalian, kita butuh penyelesaian yang cocok untuk masa sekarang" sang ratu memotong pembicaraan karena sadar kalau England merasa tidak nyaman mengenai sejarah Boudicca.

"Ah ya tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Tidak mungkin memakai kekerasan dengan terbukanya arus informasi... Ireland sih bilang dia bakalan membiarkan saja dan menghilang selama beberapa tahun karena katanya... 'manusia gampang lupa masa sekarang' karena cepatnya informasi dan memilih tidak mengkonfirmasi maupun mengelak tentang masalah kebocoran ini" Northern Ireland memberi masukan yang di dapat dari saudara 'kembar' dari daerah selatan untuk dijadikan timbangan. Semua yang di ruangan hanya terdiam, terdengar suara cangkir diangkat dan diletakkan.

England menatap ke luar jendela, ia bisa melihat banyak penduduk berkumpul di depan Istana Buckingham. Sebuah helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir.

"Tidak bisa," England bersiap-siap mengutarakan pandangan, "memang informasi cepat sehingga bisa saling bertumpuk dengan informasi baru seperti permasalahan _Whistle Blower _dari Amerika itu, tapi ini berbeda... Kita sadar kan, kita adalah negara dan... sejarah juga berhubungan dengan kita"

Sang perdana menteri mengusap kedua tangan, "aku mengerti maksudmu, England. Melihat bagaimana hubungan antar negara walaupun sudah tidak ada lagi perang besar, beberapa masih memanas walaupun pemerintahan mereka bahkan personifikasinya sendiri sudah tenang. Namun, untuk penduduknya beda urusan lagi..."

"Seperti Russia dan Ukraine" Sang ratu menambahkan di akhir pembicaraan.

"Benar Yang Mulia, atau Japan dan Korea Selatan... serta lain sebagainya"

Semua yang hadir di ruangan terdiam lagi. England menelan ludah, Scotland mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan jari telunjuk, Wales hanya menatap lantai dengan dibalut permadani dan Northern Ireland memilih melihat ke langit-langit.

"Jadi... manusia akan menyalahkan kita atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu? Jadi mereka... tidak akan mudah lupa tentang keberadaan kita, benar bukan?" Wales bicara dengan nada pelan.

Seketika ketiga saudaranya menarik nafas panjang.

"_I'm afraid, that is the case_" Perdana Menteri Inggris hanya menatap keempat saudara UK dengan pandangan simpatik.

England mengepalkan tangan dan memegang jahitan di kemeja mahal yang dikenakan. Ide ini sudah pasti paling buruk dan bodoh, tapi sejauh mereka bicara menghabiskan waktu, tidak ada jalan lain. Ia bahkan merasa tenggorokan tiba-tiba mengering dan keringat dingin mulai meluncur di punggung.

"Albion, kau terlihat stress. Seingatku stress separah ini muncul karena London Blitz" Scotland menatap England dengan cemas, dipanggil dengan nama aslinya membuat pemuda dengan stres tinggi menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Apalagi ditambah diingatkan tentang kejadian menyakitkan di Perang Dunia 2.

England mencoba menenangkan diri, "oke... oke... sebelum aku mengutarakan ide ini. Sudah pasti kalian akan berkata bahwa ide ini dan diriku sendiri adalah bodoh, tolol, tak berotak-"

Sebuah tangan terangkat, milik sang ratu untuk menghentikan rangkaian kata merendahkan yang semakin kasar. England menelan ludah lagi.

"Maafkan perkataan kasarku, tapi... ini cuma satu-satunya ide yang bisa jadi solusi sekarang. Namun... namun, jangan dilakukan dulu karena harus mendapatkan persetujuan PBB juga"

Northern Ireland menatap England, "apa itu?"

"Mari kita konfirmasi tentang kita, seperti... seperti pemerintahan masa sekarang, _go public_, bertemu dengan masyarakat atau mengumumkan atau apalah yang sejenis!"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, tak ada suara sama sekali. Khusus England, ia dapat mendengar detakan jantungnya di kedua telinga dan muka yang makin lama memanas karena rasa malu.

"... akan dipertimbangkan."

Ucapan perdana menteri menghentikan keheningan, semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki paruh baya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan negara lain?"

Perdana menteri mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan, "di sini juga harus dibicarakan dengan yang lain. MI6, anggota kerajaan lainnya dan beberapa pihak yang berhubungan. Jadi ini baru sekedar usulan. Alangkah baiknya ini juga dibawa ke tingkat PBB"

England tersenyum paksa, "jadi... ide ini benar-benar dipilih?"

Sang ratu menatap England dengan pandangan keibuan. Ia juga tersenyum lembut.

"Hal positifnya adalah rakyat mengenalmu, mereka bisa mengenal baik negaranya sendiri. Anda sekalian lebih tua dibandingkan kami manusia, pasti bisa memberi kesan pertama yang baik untuk rakyat kalian sendiri, bukan?"

Beda, gaya bicara sang ratu berbeda. Tidak menganggap seperti sebaya, tapi terdengar berkomunikasi dengan orang lebih tua bahkan memiliki pangkat atau kedudukan tinggi di atas sang ratu.

Keempat UK bersaudara saling bertatapan untuk kemudian memunculkan senyuman tipis, "benar, Yang Mulia."

England kembali menatap kumpulan penduduk yang penasaran di luar Istana Buckingham. Ia menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya mau tak mau membuat kejutan. Semoga saja penduduknya tidak sampai trauma dengan cara ia membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah personifikasi negara Inggris.

* * *

**Author: **Di chapter ini ngomongin sejarah UK terbentuk bahkan lebih ke Inggris gimana muncul. Yak, menurut sejarah, diantara sodara UK, England/Britain/Igirisu justru paling muda diantara mereka. America sama Canada jangan ditanya, mereka umurnya baru 200+ tahun UwU

Uwaaah review, padahal ini nulisnya gak niat haha

**natsumenyanko**: Wah review dari orang yang sama, makasih udah mau baca fanfic di akun utama sama akun kedua (nangis bahagia)


	4. Conference

Author: awalnya pengen dibuat lebih thriller + action tapi udah keseringan nulis genre action jadinya drama + suspense aja lah. HHHH KAPAN HETALIA SEASON 7 KU KANGEN SAMA ALFIE HIKS

England: BERISIK AUTHOR!

Author: Dih alis tebel marah-marah

England: XXXXXXX (omongan kasar disensor)

Author: Dih sensitif dasar, oh iya... di sini ada cameo loh!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya**

**Warning: nggak ada**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat terang sebahu di mana ada bagian mencuat membentuk hati melawan arah helai lainnya ditambah kulit sawo matang terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi semangat. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pengeras suara dengan logo kantor berita. Ia tidak sendirian karena ditemani kamerawan dengan ciri-ciri rambut pirang jabrik yang tentu saja sedang memanggul kamera di bahu.

Kedua orang tersebut sekarang sedang di depan sebuah hotel dekat Gedung PBB.

"Nacchan, aku tak percaya kau dengan semangatnya mengajukan diri untuk memberitakan para personifikasi ini" orang jabrik ini ternyata orang Jepang karena dari bahasa diutarakan.

Si rambut cokelat terang dengan bagian mencuat membetulkan kacamata yang dikenakan, "karena menurutku mereka itu juga makhluk supranatural, Yamato. Itu artinya, bagianku karena aku suka hal-hal berbau supernatural, oke?"

Yamato mengernyitkan dahi, "selalu saja terobsesi dengan hal-hal berbau supernatural bahkan dari SMA dulu. Tapi lumayan, aku jadi ke luar negeri dengan gratis. Bosan selalu memberitakan di daerah Jepang terus."

"Selalu tidak serius dalam pekerjaan atau apapun. Oh lihat, Yamato! Bus berisi para personifikasi mulai mendekat. Ayo mendekat agar kebagian merekam mereka,"

Mereka sekarang serius memberitakan para personifikasi yang menjadi topik terpanas bagi seluruh dunia.

...

Pesawat jet di mana Canada naiki berhasil mendarat di bandara yang ditunjuk baik oleh PBB maupun pemerintahan Swiss sendiri. Ia menarik nafas karena merasa dilema sendiri dibanding personfikasi lainnya. Personifikasi lainnya cuma cukup dibuat pusing dengan keberadaan mereka yang bocor, Canada? Walaupun sudah diketahui di seluruh dunia anehnya masih tetap dirinya tidak terlalu muncul (America sudah pasti sering) atau bahkan seperti tidak dianggap. Kenapa? Lihat saja, para jurnalis anehnya tidak memfoto dirinya malah sibuk dengan personifikasi lainnya yang baru sampai.

Sungguh kelebihannya menjadi transparan atau punya keberadaan tak begitu signifikan merupakan anugerah sekaligus menyebalkan. Sekarang perasaannya jadi aneh, bukan lagi dilema melihat ada salah satu jurnalis cukup gila mencoba menerobos pagar betis tentara Swiss hanya untuk berwawancara dengan personifikasi yang kebetulan baru saja mendarat setelah dirinya. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

Merasa keadaan mulai tak kondusif namun dirinya tak dipedulikan (padahal di kanan, kiri, hingga depan dan belakang diapit ajudan), Canada memilih berjalan masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Mata ungu miliknya menangkap Germany sibuk menelepon, terlihat juga sepertinya si personifikasi rambut pirang klimis mulai memuncak emosinya. Tangan kiri yang bebas mulai memijit kening karena frustasi. Merasa iba, Canada mendekati personifikasi negara Eropa tersebut.

"Germany?" Orang yang dipanggil malah mengomel dengan bahasa ibunya. Seperti biasa, Canada masih tidak diperhatikan.

"Umm... Germany?" Canada akhirnya memilih menepuk pundah negara Eropa yang sedang mengalami tingkat stress tinggi. Kali ini, perhatian diberikan oleh Germany yang sibuk mengomel pada beberapa pihak baik lewat telepon genggam maupun staf PBB didekatnya.

"Ah Canada! Maaf aku tidak menyadari karena sibuk dengan masalah kecil, keamanan sepertinya kurang ketat" omongan Germany ditutup dengan dengusan sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa Germany, ini sudah biasa. Sepertinya keributan makin parah yah?"

Germany memilih memijit batang hidung dan mengerang, "masyarakat benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Kudengar bahkan banyak pergerakan aneh di internet, baru saja ada informasi baru bakalan ada demo besar-besaran mengenai kita. Kita butuh melakukan sesuatu secara nyata agar keadaan tidak menggila."

Canada hanya memilih menyampaikan ucapan semoga beruntung kepada laki-laki personifikasi Jerman, orang yang diberikan ucapan hanya bisa membalas dengan bagian sudut bibir bagian kanan terangkat. Canada sekarang memilih keluar dari bandara menuju bis.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk bis diisi oleh beberapa negara. Hebatnya Japan yang begitu jauhnya berseling sekitar satu jam dari waktu kedatangan Canada untuk duduk di samping personifikasi negara yang terkenal akan pohon maple tersebut.

"Ah, Japan. Cepat sekali" Canada membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh Canada-kun! Yah itu karena aku sedang berada di rumah Turkey membicarakan tentang kereta cepat. Ini bahkan menumpang bersama Turkey karena memang benar-benar gawat keadaannya"

Canada menghela nafas dan menatap bangunan lewat kaca jendela, "memang benar..."

Keheningan yang diisi kesibukan tersendiri menutup percakapan kedua negara yang jarang berinteraksi. Negara Asia berambut hitam di samping Canada langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku ukuran kecil berisi gambar-gambar, sedangkan si negara maple sendiri mengeluarkan iPhone dan _earphone _untuk menikmati musik.

Selain menikmati musik, Canada juga membaca berita lewat media sosial berupa Twitter.

Alangkah terkejutnya akun "pribadi" miliknya penuh dengan notifikasi dari akun-akun tak dikenal. Dimulai dari orang biasa hingga akun bercentang biru. Pemberitahuan juga muncul dari banyak akun menyebut akun miliknya. Canada bisa dibilang keheranan.

"Canada-kun, kenapa kau memperhatikan smartphone milikmu sampai tidak berkedip sama sekali?" Suara Japan menyadarkan Canada sehingga dia berkedip beberapa kali karena merasa kedua mata mengering.

"Akun pribadiku... ketahuan"

Japan hanya menunjukkan wajah simpatik, "pasti sangat berisik"

Canada mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan mereka, kecuali... sudah ada kepastian dari meeting atas apa yang akan kita lakukan"

"Kau benar, Canada-kun."

Sekarang percakapan benar-benar terhenti, apalagi Canada memilih keluar dari akun dan menutup browser. Sekarang ia lebih baik mendengarkan musik.

Bis yang membawa rombongan gelombang kedua mulai bergerak meninggalkan pintu keluar bandara.

**Lima jam kemudian**

Butuh 5 jam untuk beberapa personifikasi dari berbagai belahan dunia memenuhi _Assembly Hall _Persatuan Bangsa-Bangsa di Jenewa. Orang-orang berbagai ras yang memang menggambarkan negara masing-masing terlihat sibuk berbincang-bincang. Mulai topik terpanas sampai hanya sekedar berbasa-basi membuat kegaduhan.

Tiga personifikasi anggota tetap dewan keamanan PBB sudah duduk manis di depan podium ditambah Germany sebagai pengendali keadaan. Satu anggota dewan keamanan PBB sudah pasti tidak hadir yaitu America, sedangkan yang ditunggu karena katanya punya ide menjawab permasalahan yang sedang panas-panasnya justru belum datang juga. Padahal England sudah mengkonfirmasi dia bakalan datang.

Germany terlihat sudah mengetuk-ketuk sepatu pantofel ke lantai kayu.

"Germany, dibawa santai oke? Atau mungkin lebih baik memulai duluan? Lagipula kutebak ide England itu tidak penting ohonhonhon" tawa aneh dengan aksen khas orang Perancis keluar dari pria berambut sebahu yang duduk di salah satu kursi di podium, ia adalah France.

"_Nein_, France. Dia punya ide harus dihargai, daripada kau" Germany memutar bola mata karena kesal.

"_E__xcusez_-_moi?__"_

"Yah kau memang datang ke sini karena-"

Perkataan Germany terpotong oleh pintu masuk assembly hall terbuka lebar. Seorang laki-laki rambut pirang pendek dengan jas serba hijau lumut terlihat kehabisan nafas, melihat dari keringat di dahi, orang yang baru datang ini sehabis lari.

"Maafkan aku, terlambat. Aku harus mengadakan pertemuan mendadak bersama beberapa badan pemerintahan mengenai masalah ini" Ia membungkuk dan nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal.

"Permintaan maaf diterima, lebih baik kau cepat duduk, England"

England hanya mengangkat kedua bahu, "baiklah."

Seperti biasa, pertemuan dibuka oleh personifikasi negara Jerman karena selain suara paling keras juga memang cukup galak urusan aturan dalam pertemuan macam begini. Suara lantangnya membuat kegaduhan berangsur-angsur menurun dan semua mata tertuju ke podium depan.

"Baiklah, pertama kita harus bicarakan masalah kebocoran. Dari mana kebocoran ini berasal, bagaimana bisa terjadi, dan siapa saja individual dibalik kekacauan ini. Seperti yang kita tahu, keberadaan kita lebih diperketat untuk siapa yang bisa mengakses informasi mengenai kita semenjak Perang Dunia pertama pecah dan bagaimana berubahnya keamanan semenjak perang besar tersebut. Jadi, kebocoran ini bisa dibilang paling terparah sepanjang sejarah manusia" Germany menarik nafas.

"Apakah diantara kalian mungkin minimal mendapat informasi mengenai ini? Intelku sayangnya sedang bekerja keras mencari jadi belum ada hasil." Tutup Germany dengan tatapan serius ke setiap personifikasi yang hadir.

Sebuah uluran tangan terangkat, personifikasi yang dikenal aktif di internet yaitu South Korea berdiri dan memegang pengeras suara yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku sampai cari ke forum 'terlarang' di negaraku, sumbernya banyak. Bahkan katanya munculnya bersamaan di beberapa forum"

Sekarang berganti Russia bertanya, "seperti apa forumnya?"

"Umm... salah satunya 4chan"

Suara berbisik mulai menyeruak.

"4chan eh? Miliknya Amerika... sudah kuduga"

England langsung berdiri, "tunggu dulu Russia! Itu namanya menuduh tanpa bukti. 4chan memang milik si negara maniak burger, tapi yang aktif di sana itu berbagai negara. Lagipula, kata South Korea... **beberapa **forum yang berarti jamak alias lebih dari satu! Aku minta seluruhnya, jangan cuma satu South Korea. Apa kau mau keadaan memanas di sini!?"

South Korea hanya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, wajahnya menunjukkan senyum terpaksa.

"Ehehe... kan tadi diminta satu saja, ya ada lain juga seperti Reddit, 8chan, 2chan, Weibo, umm... milikku sendiri yaitu Naver bahkan sampai Craiglist."

England sekarang mengambil alih, soal urusan informasi dan teknologi dialah cukup berpengalaman selain America dan Russia diantara Dewan Keamanan sekaligus paling netral. China, Russia, dan America memang jagonya internet tapi ketiganya tidak ada yang netral. Sedangkan di pertemuan ini, kenetralan dibutuhkan.

"Apakah bersamaan? Kalau waktunya bersamaan bisa kita persempit kemungkinan kebocoran berasal dari satu orang atau instansi"

South Korea hanya mengangguk. Kembali lagi bisikan memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Interupsi, jika bisa!" Suara laki-laki lainnya memotong laporan South Korea. Sekarang seluruh ruangan tertuju ke laki-laki yang meminta interupsi.

Germany mengangkat alis kanannya, "ya Estonia?"

"Waktu memang bersamaan namun sayangnya aku tak yakin soal hanya satu orang. Masalahnya sumbernya jika melihat dari IP adress lebih dari satu orang atau instansi. Aku sangat yakin walaupun trace mereka disembunyikan lewat IP adress palsu!"

England mengangguk-angguk, "Well... America meneleponku bilang ada kemungkinan bukan hanya individual juga. Ia bahkan curiga ada keterkaitan dari orang dalam yang membocorkan secara sengaja"

"Eh?"

"Orang dalam katanya?"

"Tidak mungkin orang kita sendiri, kan?"

"... rakyatku memang sudah tak percaya padaku lagi sih..."

"TAK MUNGKIN!"

Pendapat Englangd memang cukup membuat gempar karena begitu kontroversial. Palu diketuk beberapa kali dengan tenaga oleh Germany untuk menenangkan keadaan. Untungnya keadaan masih bisa diredam sehingga kembali kondusif.

"... itu cuma asumsi, Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian. Aku yakin intel kita semua sedang bekerja keras mencari. Bahkan diantara kita sendiri juga mencoba menjawab keanehan ini. Tapi, mari kita singkirkan masalah asalnya banyak pihak sedang bekerja keras tentang ini dan lebih baik mencoba untuk meredam keadaan di masyarakat agar tak sampai terjadi yang tidak diinginkan" England mukanya memerah, ia sudah lama tak didengar oleh banyak negara semenjak jatuh dari posisi Superpower setelah Perang Dunia pertama dan kedua. Jadi, perkataannya yang didengar semua negara bahkan bukan hanya dari Persemakmuran memberi perasaan canggung bercampur bahagia.

"Meredam?" China akhirnya angkat suara.

"Ya, tapi bukan dengan caramu, China" England mendengus sebal. Ia masih tak suka tentang masalah membuat internet di negara yang terkenal akan panda itu terisolasi dari dunia luar.

"Apa maksu-"

Germany sekali lagi mengetuk palu, "England. Tolong katakan apa maksud meredam di sini?"

England menghela nafas dan batuk untuk melegakan kerongkongan, "maksud meredam di sini bukan... err... apa ya? Menjaga kerahasiaan? Diam? Jadi mungkin lebih tepat menenangkan masyarakat dibandingkan meredam."

Bisikan dari berbagai negara mulai terdengar, England mukanya kembali memerah. Tangannya ia kepal dan lepas seperti menghilangkan gugup, sekarang mulutnya terbuka.

Baru saja mulut ingin terbuka, suara telepon genggam miliknya terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan. Ia awalnya langsung mau menutup penelepon karena menyangka dari pemerintahannya sendiri namun diurungkan karena ternyata dari personifikasi negara adidaya. Ditambah, negara adidaya yang menelepon bukan hanya dari suara. Melainkan lewat video call.

"Yo England, kau lagi di Assembly Hall kan? Kalau ya, tolong sambungkan agar semua bisa melihat, ya?"

England menghela nafas lelah, "ya... ya... aku minta staff untuk menyiapkan teleconference"

Tak butuh waktu lama, beberapa staff PBB langsung membawa peralatan untuk melakukan teleconference. England hanya butuh menyambungkan telepon pintarnya dengan kabel USB hingga akhirnya smartboard yang ada di depan langsung diisi oleh wajah pemuda berambut pirang. Si pemuda sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan luas di mana di belakang pemuda terdapat beberapa kursi dan sebuah meja panjang. Ada beberapa orang juga duduk mengisi walaupun tidak penuh.

"Uh, oh hai semuanya! Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir langsung karena protokol haha. Oh yah, sedang membicarakan apa ya?" Suara cempreng khas memenuhi ruangan.

"Kita bicara tentang sumber kebocoran data, America. Tapi sebenarnya mulai dikesampingkan karena sumber bocornya banyak" Germany menutup dengan melepas nafas lelah, rasa stress sudah mulai memuncak.

"Well, berarti aku belum terlambat. Aku cuma mau bertanya ke Russia" mata America mengerling tapi terlihat tangan kanannya anehnya bergetar seolah menahan amarah.

Russia hanya tersenyum lebar, "ada apa Kamerad Amerika?"

"Dasar kau Ruski sialan! Bukannya pemilik WikiLeaks dipastikan tidak mendapatkan akses internet sama sekali!? Jangan bilang cuma omong kosong belaka! Kalian orang Rusia memang benar-benar bangs-"

Dua orang laki-laki memakai jas serba hitam dan kacamata hitam di wajah langsung dengan sergap menarik America dari kamera. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya sekarang mengambil alih di depan layar.

"Maaf soal itu, __Ladies and Gentlemen"__ si laki-laki paruh baya berhenti sebentar, "memang semua yang dibocorkan lewat media sosial maupun forum memiliki kopian elektronik yang sama dari WikiLeaks namun belum diketahui darimana dan siapa yang mengupload. Semua IP palsu, aku yakin beberapa diantara Tuan dan Nyonya telah mengetahui ini" suara profesional sebenarnya membuat beberapa personifikasi tak nyaman, bukannya memenangkan setelah mendengar bagaimana America hampir mengamuk.

Saat kuping laki-laki dengan alis tebal menangkap perkataan direktor CIA, ialangsung berdiri lebih tegak lalu kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang sehingga terlihat sekali postur ala militeristik, kedua mata hijaunya menatap pria paruh baya di layar besar. "Maaf Tuan Direktor CIA, tapi kami membutuhkan America walaupun dia pasti akan menyalahkan Russia. Namun, ada kemungkinan beberapa ide bisa dipakai. Tenang saja, keadaan darurat ini tidak akan mengembalikan hubungan Amerika Serikat dan Rusia ke Perang Dingin. Aku yang akan menjamin selaku Personifikasi UK"

Sekarang pria paruh baya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, "baiklah kalau begitu..."

Setelah England menjamin keadaan, di belakang menggelegar terdengar teriakan ala jenderal galak, "KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR DARI RUANGAN. HANYADIREKTUR CIA YANG MENDAMPINGIKU! YA, POTUS, WAKIL DAN DARI PENTAGON JUGA KELUAR!"

Langsung saja beberapa orang yang masih di dalam ruangan keluar dengan langkahan seribu meninggalkan ruangan di mana teleconference dan menyisakan dua manusia berbeda perawakan untuk kemudian pintu ditutup dari luar. America terlihat sedang menenangkan diri di belakang dengan berjalan kaki mondar-mandir.

* * *

Author: Dua orang Jepang yang nyari berita itu sebenernya cameo dari serial Himaruya yang lain, karakter dari Barjona Bombers Natsuki dan Yamato

America: Dih, si Eyebrows dibuat keren begitu, apa-apaan

Author: Diem, lagian emang di dunia nyata begitu kan? Rusia-Amerika panas, UK pasti nyoba nenangin atau EU

America: ... fine, it's true tho

Author: Tumben nerima apa adanya

America: Daku sedang stress, Author *****mewek*****


End file.
